


P活男子

by summertalk



Series: パパ活paro [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: And bit of harin Dongmyeong, Lots of Dongmyeong scenes, M/M, like bit of raseo, thanks onewe for appearing in it, パパ活paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: ‘你好，請問待會兒有空嗎’10:5410:56‘你好～有空的喲’10:56‘先給你發價目表哦’10:56‘約會300一小時，牽手擁抱ok其他不行，約會期間的花費（吃飯、看電影之類）麻煩daddy出，after要第二次見面以後，初見只有約會course’
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Seoho
Series: パパ活paro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	P活男子

**Author's Note:**

> パパ活，又稱為P活，指的是那些以被援助者的身分和不認識的男人出去吃飯聊天並獲得金錢或其他物資的人的行為，多數都不包括性交易，簡單來說，是好聽一點的援交。

1.

叮咚。

‘你好，請問待會兒有空嗎’10:54

孫東柱放下switch伸手去夠還在充電的手機，掛在手機上的粉色小熊順著他粗暴拔下充電線的動作一晃一晃，脖子上的鈴鐺叮鈴叮鈴響。

點開藍色的小鳥圖標，直接跳轉到私信頁，跳過一堆只發‘你好’的顯然沒有付錢意思的訓息，難得的見到一個正正常常的賬號發的邀請，手指在鍵盤上飛舞。

10:56‘你好～有空的喲’

10:56‘先給你發價目表哦’

10:56‘約會300一小時，牽手擁抱ok其他不行，約會期間的花費（吃飯、看電影之類）麻煩daddy出，after要第二次見面以後，初見只有約會course’

發完後私信頁一片死水，孫東柱也沒期待對方會秒回，轉而開始清理各種垃圾信息。

只有下半身的裸體照，黑名單。

廣告騷擾信息，黑名單。

莫名其妙的辱罵，黑名單。

這個開來和他的daddy們聯絡兼宣傳用的賬號也開了好一段時間，大概平均每三天就會收到一個約會邀請。偶然他也會以出租男友的名義接女性客人，但在賬號頁面寫明性別男，尋找固定daddy中的他在p活tag里簡直鶴立雞群，所以雖然騷擾者不少但真的會約他出去的daddy也有。每次出去至少五百起步，一個月下來也有好幾千，給他買衣服買吃的綽綽有餘，朋友見他花錢闊綽多了也好奇問了幾句，他也只是甜甜的笑笑說是秘密。

叮咚。

‘好的，十二點xx站西出口可以嗎？兩個小時’11:02

真好說話。孫東柱從床上滾起，動身去落地衣櫃挑選今天約會的衣服。難得的好客人，可要緊緊抓著才行。

11:02‘好的呢～那麼到時候先收款的哦，我只收現金><’

拿起楬色的貝雷帽在頭上對比著，覺得新買的黑色皮革那個比較好看，於是去翻堆在衣櫃里的紙袋，好不容易翻到底才看到還嶄新的連著弔牌的帽子。上次和daddy撒嬌後給買的，當時挺喜歡，還想著下次和那位daddy約會時才戴，沒想到提早派上用場了。

‘好’11:05

“又要出去了？”孫東明靠在孫東柱的房門口，臉上的舞臺妝還沒卸，暈開的眼線糊在眼尾。

“嗯，你幫我看看他的首頁”孫東柱站在鏡子前往身上比劃到底穿粉色那件logo衛衣好還是黑色的針織背心好，孫東明撈起被他遺落床上的手機，走過來從衣櫃里拿件白色的襯衫給他。

孫東柱接過，最後選擇把襯衫穿在背心裡面，從地上拿起直發板開始搗鼓頭髮。

孫東明則是在孫東柱的手機上左劃右劃，他挑起一邊眉毛，“這個人還挺正常的？你到底是怎樣釣回來”

“對吧，還沒廢話”和亂繞的頭髮掙扎，反正帽子會擋住……這樣的想法可不行，萬一走在路上一陣妖風吹來就不妙了。

“看上去只是個喜歡健身的上班族誒，甚至是平常的日常賬，他都沒用小號來找你”孫東明興趣缺缺翻過好幾個‘果然蛋白質蛋糕才是正義’的貼文，決定跳過轉戰媒體欄。

捂著眼睛用定型噴霧往捲好的頭髮上噴，滿意地照照鏡子，走到被暫時孫東明霸占的書桌前拉開化妝品的塑料櫃子。

手法熟練地往臉上塗妝前乳，“那他長咋樣”

“在看了……你就不能等等嗎”孫東明點開圖像，模糊的圖片下能看見背心下的健壯的身體和被手機擋了大半邊的小臉。“只有他頭像那張……雖然看不清臉，但身材還是挺不錯的，感覺也不會難看到那裡去吧”

“是嗎，”孫東柱拿著眼線筆仔細地畫著，“希望不是什麼衣冠禽獸之類的”

有問題就打給我，孫東明打了個呵欠，放下孫東柱的手機往自己的卧室走去。昨晚和樂隊的人蹦迪表演到清晨，他周末的酒吧比平常更易耗盡體力，他現在只想好好睡上一覺。

嗯。孫東柱隨口應付，斜眼看了看有點不妙的時間，心裡暗叫糟糕。拿起香水瓶往身上噴了好幾下，房間里瞬間充滿了柑橘清爽的甜香。John Varvatons 的 Artistian，不論是上學還是平常出門他都會塗這個，學呂煥雄所說，只要聞到一陣橘子味，那一定是他了的程度。都快成他的代表香了。

抓著手機和錢包路過孫東明的房間時，他的雙胞胎早已面朝下的沉沉入睡，想必連妝也沒卸乾凈。會做是平時孫東柱還會拿張卸妝巾往孫東明的臉上搓揉，奈何他快到約定時間呢。孫東明起床時生無可戀的後悔模樣想想也有趣。

在下樓的電梯里他才拿出粉色的潤唇膏塗上，對著鏡子抿抿嘴巴滿意地朝鏡子反射的自己拋了個wink，輕快步出了電梯。

2.

他家和地鐵站只有八分鐘左右的路程，疾步走的話六分鐘能到，跑起來大概四分鐘能進閘。這都是孫東柱之前快遲到時順便驗證出來的無用知識，孫東明常吐槽他要是那麼怕遲到那倒不如早點出門口，但對孫東柱來說能省得一秒是一秒，他不喜歡早到了乾等著的感覺。

結果還是比約定時間早了兩分鐘。孫東柱掏出小鏡子看看自己的髮型有沒有被吹亂，黑色的斜肩包里的手機震動了一下，新的簡訊傳來了。

‘你好，我到了，請問你在哪邊？’ 12:00

12:00 ‘近便利店的廣告牌前，’

孫東柱飛快地回道。

12:00 ‘我今天戴著頂黑色的貝雷帽’

才發完就有人叫他的名字，“那個，是XION嗎”

怎麼聲音這麼低，孫東柱嚇了一跳，抬眼看清來人，他不由得慎了慎，很快又戴上甜絲絲的笑容。“你好，是金先生對吧”

“是的，”在金建學掏錢包時孫東柱禁不住走神，他對金建學的印象還停留在高中部那個跳舞很厲害的前輩兼他的前暗戀對象。

“…XION？”

啊不好意思發呆了。

接過遞過來的鈔票，翻著手指數數，孫東柱把面額不少的現金塞進錢包，輓起金建學的手臂，歪歪頭微笑說，“金先生想這兩小時怎麼過呢”

金建學沒有掙開孫東柱的身體接觸，稍微變紅的耳尖卻出賣了他。

“你還沒吃飯吧，吃炒年糕好嗎”

“好啊，”孫東柱用力點頭，“我最喜歡吃炒年糕了”

3.

孫東柱啜吸和炒年糕一起奉上的套餐冰可樂，雖說還是春天和夏天間曖昧的季節，喝冰似乎有點過於早了。而且對身體無益，孫東柱皺皺眉頭，想起孫東明那副老媽子般逮著他喜歡喝可樂這個習慣說長說短的樣子，喝著的可樂也仿佛苦了起來。

“怎麼了？”金建學正拿起筷子分年糕，給孫東柱遞來一盤。

孫東柱在腦子反應過來前說道，“我想起我的哥哥平常都不讓我喝可樂的”，他吐吐舌頭，別人做這個動作或許會顯得些許做作，但放在他身上卻又渾然天成，仿佛他本就是如此的性格，“特別是冰的”

“你有哥哥嗎？”金建學饒有趣味問道。

“嗯，我們是雙胞胎，”孫東柱放下被他喝了一大半的杯子，“就是早我那麼多一點的時間就一直裝哥哥的態度”

放進一塊年糕進嘴裡，好燙，年糕在他的舌頭上跳舞，好像這樣做就可以緩解一下熱度。

金建學悠悠道，“你們關系真好呢”

“才不好，”孫東柱朝年糕吹氣，“他啊，明知我睡覺一丁點聲也不能有，卻喜歡大半夜才回來，動作還哐哐哐的，吵死人了”

真可愛。

不管是鼓起臉頰吹氣的樣子，還是誇張地手足舞蹈形容胞弟動作過大的樣子，都好可愛。

“…可愛”

嗯？孫東柱歪頭。

啊。

這個人不會是不小心把心之聲說出口了吧。

金建學胡亂找了個話頭說下去，“其實是我第一次約人出來，”

“啊真的嗎”孫東柱沒法掩飾他的驚訝，“見金先生這麼熟練我還以為你在我之前也有援助過的人呢，”他掩嘴笑道，眼裡都是光採，“那我不就是你第一次嗎？我好高興”

4.

孫東柱是認真的。

難得是個不會鬼鬼祟祟在他飲料下藥的正常人，天知道那次可把孫東明嚇得半死，幸好當時那家店的老好人店長把他救下來了，現在想起來也心有餘悸。

而且不是說初戀難忘嗎？那就對了。金建學還真他媽是他的初戀。

孫東柱從小到大都沒喜歡過什麼人，金建學是他的第一個，也是唯一一個喜歡過的對象。（好吧，人生很長，補充一句“暫時”）

金建學的大名一直有聽說，入學當時和孫東明一起跑去教室湊過熱鬧，看清那頭金髮後回來說什麼嘛不就是個小混混。但後來坐在校園祭表演舞臺等孫東明出場時，前一輪就是金建學所屬的舞社表演，而看到與往常冷酷的模樣不一樣的氣場，特別是他轉身時對觀眾席揚起的笑容，孫東柱忽然明白為什麼與那麼多的學姐爭著去要他的電話號碼，他整個人都在舞臺上閃閃發光啊。這個該死的反差使孫東柱一腳踏進單獨瘋狂心動的死循環里，每次只敢混在人堆里偷偷看他一眼，然後連電話號碼也拿不到，金建學就如風般畢業了。

這場末班暗戀，本以為金建學離校後這段暗戀也會隨之無疾而終，沒想到老天爺讓他這樣子的身份重遇，讓沉寂已久的心動突然又排山倒海般冒出來。

要追他嗎？內心的小惡魔忽然探了個頭。

不行啊。小天使揮舞著天使棒，你搞清楚自己的身份，他是daddy，你是他的援助對象。

那又怎麼了，小惡魔哼了聲，誰說不能變戀人的。

萬一他只是想跟你做呢。小天使擔心地轉了個圈。

小惡魔翻了個白眼，那他一定要是對你有點好感才會想跟你做啊，哪會有人約個不喜歡的人給錢做的道理，而且你看看他優秀的條件，小惡魔嘖嘖兩聲，哪會找不到人和他約。

這也不行！小天使著急的飛來飛去。你啊做這個最忌動真感情，你是不想在這個圈子裡混嗎？

大不了就退圈唄。小惡魔用胖胖的手指戳了戳小天使的額頭，東柱又不是不夠錢花。

就在小天使和小惡魔在他腦袋裡扯著頭髮打架，他的約會對象忽然又開口問，“介不介意我問問為什麼你會乾這個活…？”

怕是也覺得自己唐突，趕緊補上一句，“和我們這些大叔出門很沉悶吧”

就算是第n次被問到這個話題，孫東柱還是忍不住心裡直呼mmp。

錢啊，幹這個還能有別的原因嗎。這麼顯而易見的答案，怎麼每個男人都要問一遍。

啊，對了。

還有想追你。小惡魔蹦了出來說。

……呃，這兩個答案也是OUT啊。

孫東柱的眼睛滴滴溜溜的轉著，“嗯，”到底是用那個家裡有人病重梗好還是無人能依靠梗好，他不小心碰上了金建學的眼神，純真得仿佛只充滿單純的好奇心。他改變主意了。

“我媽媽離家出走去找爸爸了”他聳聳肩，“也不是不夠錢，只是很悶啊，東明也老是不在”

金建學皺皺鼻子，“那一定很寂寞吧”

“嗯，”孫東柱沒想到金建學看穿了他，他誠實地說，“我很不喜歡孤獨的感覺”

別的男人約他出去吃飯，談話內容都圍繞自己，吹噓自己在公司有多重要，上次又搞定了什麼大單子。孫東柱往往都會笑著點頭，拿起放在桌子上的飲料喝，粉色的特調順著吸管爬進他的口裡，留下一陣甜膩。

孫東明陪過他幹過一次，回來時問他這樣子不累嗎，聽人說自己不感興趣的事。他當時聳聳肩說過，那我收別人的錢，這程度還得忍下來。

在說謊的時候，混進真實信息，這樣說的話就會多點可信度。這是孫東柱在某本漫畫書上看回來的方法。他討厭完全說謊，所以被問到他自己的事情時往往會混進半真半假的情報，這可能是他第一次說真話。到底是怎麼了。

5.

“今天那個人怎樣了？”孫東明坐在沙發上，旁邊有瓶開了封的指甲油，獨有的刺鼻氣味占滿了不大的客廳。孫東柱皺眉在鼻子前揮揮手，越過孫東明伸手把窗推開，冷風一下子沖了進來。

“還好吧”繞回廚房裡面從雪櫃里拿出一根波子汽水冰棒，撕開包裝放進嘴裡，化學調味劑在他舌頭上融化，滲入味蕾，一股塑料般的加工味道。

“東明，”

“嗯？”孫東明把手放到窗邊，讓風吹乾還沒凝固的黑色指甲蓋。

孫東柱遲疑了一下，“那個人原來是金建學”

含著冰棒而含糊不清的語調幾乎被電視里搞笑藝人的大嗓門淹過，然而孫東明還是準確捕足到金建學的名字，差點把旁邊的指甲油瓶打翻。

“金建學！？”孫東明瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信，“那個你初中時在簿子里滿是他的名字的金建學！？”

嗯。孫東柱點點頭，拿起電視遙控叭叭叭的亂按一通。

孫東明從他弟手裡奪回電視的控制權，又調回他剛才在看的談話節目。

“哇……大發了真的……我該先感嘆他原來會做p活援助還是他剛巧找上你了？”

都是吧。孫東柱縮在沙發上，冰棒早已在他溫熱的口中融得乾乾凈凈，只有一時三刻散不開的甜膩還留在舌尖上，如同今天和金建學的約會，被他內置的浪漫濾鏡放大，回想每一個細節都是甜絲絲的，膩得過分。

腦子放空靠在孫東明的肩上，自動過濾掉對方煩煩叨叨的碎碎念，已經開始盤算起下次約會的衣裝配飾。

後來的確如同金建學的承諾，他們也見了好幾次面，逛街吃飯看電影，回家後互相報備，看到有趣的事物還給對方發kkt——是的，在第二次見面時金建學提出了交換kkt，而孫東柱也出乎金建學意料地應下來了，盡管他堅守著不和客人們交換推特以外的sns的原則，對上金建學似乎都不管用了。而顯然金建學並不知道這些法則，也不知道孫東柱和他在一來一回的信息中分享日常瑣事並不在業務範圍里。孫東柱靜悄悄地當成是他的秘密，在家裡盯著手機傻笑。

除去金建學定期轉給給孫東柱金額不少的零花錢的到帳通知以外，這的確就像談戀愛一樣。

他甚至告訴了金建學他真正的名字，於是乎他在金建學的kkt里也從XION改成了更加親密的東柱。金建學讓他不用那麼拘謹喊金先生，叫我哥就可以了，他說。然而孫東柱還是堅持著要叫他金先生，每次就像這樣能稍微提醒一下自己還是屬於援助者和被援助的關系。

但是孫東柱還是靜悄悄地停下帳號的管理，切斷了以前別的男人的聯絡。這顯然是個非常危險的行為，萬一金建學和他斷了關系、對他厭煩了呢？孫東柱不敢想。每次一丁點的不安都會被金建學新發來，今天很冷，小心感冒，諸如此類貼心的信息沖得忘於腦後，安慰著自己至少現在這樣的關係很好。

6.

睡午覺睡到一塌糊塗的孫東柱被書桌里的信息震醒，滿身怨氣摸出手機，在看見來信者那一刻卻奇跡地全失蹤得一乾二凈。

14:30‘抱歉’

14:30‘我現在在學校’

東柱，誰啊。同桌問道。朋友，他含糊的應付。

對方很快就來回信了。

‘啊？原來你真的是高中生嗎’14:31 

孫東柱嘖了一聲，稍微有點受傷了。

14:31‘對啊東柱才不會騙人’

14:31‘[生氣的兔子.jpg]’

‘是是’14:31

‘是我不對了’14:31

‘別氣’14:31

‘生氣了就不好看了’14:32

孫東柱自動無視了最後那句，金建學最近都好喜歡這樣子逗他。

14:33‘要是待會兒想見面，要不金先生你來接我吧’

14:33‘我三點半放學’

‘好啊’14:34

14:34‘/地址/’

‘！’14:35

’原來你是我學弟‘14:35

‘怎麼這麼巧’14:35

‘我以前也讀這間學校’14:35 

我知道。孫東柱在心裡默默說，所以才選這間的。

7.

孫東柱看了一眼時間，忽然問道金建學，“金先生，或許要去after嗎”

聽見這話的金建學愣了愣，“不是說很晚了嗎”

孫東柱抓著金建學的手不放，小鹿般的大眼睛水靈靈的閃著光，“我被人放了鴿子，人家待會兒好悶嘛～”孫東明那個見色忘親的死家夥，孫東柱在心裡詛咒。幾十公裡外為演出在畫眼線的孫東明打了個噴嚏，手歪了，Fuck。

見金建學還沒有要答應的跡象，他趕緊用手比了個數字，“收你這麼多就好了，而且可以進去哦”

他一定是瘋了。

金建學趴在他的胸口上舔弄他的乳首，一隻手粗暴的塞進他的嘴裡迫他張著嘴巴，手指模仿性器交合般玩弄他的舌頭。沒法咽下的涎水沿著被迫張著的口角流下，把金建學的手指浸得濕濕淋淋。孫東柱臉上因為眼淚和口水顯得一片狼藉，明明連前戲還沒過他卻已經被糟蹋狠的模樣。

“很喜歡嗎”終於把手指從孫東柱的口裡抽出來，“你的表情好色”

直白的感想讓孫東柱漲紅了臉，他偏過頭不回話。

金建學也沒在意，從胸口往下吻下去，手終於放到孫東柱的內褲上，沿著他的性器輪廓用手指描繪，“你下麵好濕”，輕笑道。他隔著一層布料輕輕撫摸，換來孫東柱的顫抖，“好像女孩子”

“我才不是女孩子……”孫東柱紅著臉反駁。軟掉的聲調使他聽上去更似是在撒嬌。

“我知道”金建學吻上那片潮濕的布料，“東柱是個優秀的男孩子”

孫東柱抬起腰好讓金建學能把他的內褲脫下來，金建學又吸又咬的吮吸他的大腿內側，就是不再碰他吐著水的前端。

“金先生…”孫東柱喘著氣叫喚男人的名字。手抵在床單上弄出一個又一個皺紋，隱晦訴說他的欲望。

“叫我哥”金建學用他低沉的嗓音說話，甚至惡劣地向孫東柱地性器吹了口氣。

被酥麻的快感刺激得渾身發抖，孫東柱軟著聲音叫道，“哥…”

金建學舔上孫東柱的囊袋，輕輕地拿牙齒咬，“乖孩子”，他說。

“所以東柱可以自己坐下來嗎？”

孫東柱迷茫地眨眨被水氣蒙著的眼睛，被動受著金建學撐起身來落在他臉上的親吻，糊里糊塗地答應下來。雖然要說的話是他自己邀請的金建學，但平常他都不會自己動，那些男人也很少會給他做前戲，就算那些人要親他都會被他躲開，頭一次他或許對親吻這件事不感到反感。挪動自己的下半身，男人的手輕輕托在他的腰側。孫東柱想，或許是因為眼前人久違地給他在乎的感覺，甚至是喜歡的錯覺，所以他才會打破自己定下的法則。

而且他好看。一隻手撐在男人的胯骨，孫東柱摸向身後因為潤滑液而滑膩膩的性器，往自己的入口磨蹭。滿意地聽見金建學忽然變得粗重的喘息，他抬起腰掰開股瓣緩緩坐下去，滾燙的性器撐開他的穴口。進了個頭他停下來喘一口氣，恍惚間想到，或許還有金建學的溫柔，令人留戀。有多久沒人關心過他了？

好不容易整根吞下，“好脹…”孫東柱忍不住說道。

“動動腰”金建學的手從上而下摸上他巍巍立著黏糊的性器，哄著他，“動動就會舒服了”

“你好惡趣味…”即使如此說著，孫東柱還是乖乖的動起腰來，悠悠慢慢的舒服得他眯起眼睛，一下一下往自己的點上撞，合著金建學給他摸他的前面，不消一會捲縮腳趾去了。

把滿手精液抹在床單上，“舒服了嗎”，金建學抬起身子抱住孫東柱，舔咬男孩的耳朵，嘖嘖水聲在耳邊，還在高潮餘韻的孫東柱軟了腰，難耐的手指小貓般撓男人的背。

金建學看著孫東柱的眼睛，“但我還沒舒服到”，沒等到孫東柱開口說給他舔，他就吻住孫東柱的雙唇。乖，張嘴。他低聲說。半懵的孫東柱順從松開牙關，舌頭伸了進來，纏著他的舌頭又把腦子攪成一片混沌。

在金建學的舌頭掃過孫東柱的上顎時，他急不及防狠狠把還在孫東柱體內的頂弄了起來，又粗又硬磨在穴里，比剛才孫東柱自己動的時候更舒服。才高潮完一輪，內壁的軟肉一下一下在叫囂舒服般不受控的抽搐。

啊、呻吟從他松開的牙關泄漏，又被金建學的親吻打碎、吞掉。

每一下被故意往敏感點撞，快感比剛才更快蔓延全身，他松開和金建學的吻，抱著男人的寬厚的肩膀，把剛才一直壓著的啊啊嗯嗯的呻吟不受控的喘息出聲。顯然金建學對他的反應很受用，男人動情地在他的脖子上綻放一個個吻痕，身下的性器狠狠研磨過他濕熱的後穴。

被抱著做愛的這個姿勢如同禁錮，他的腿根本使不上力，徒勞無功只蹭亂了床單，想逃也逃不了，失去自由的身體像個洋娃娃似的隨著金建學的動作拋上拋下，被動地承受男人帶給他一波一波沿尾骨沖上腦子的快感。

我才去完…他終於受不了似的控訴，殊不知自己軟糯的聲線更似撒嬌。

金建學放慢動作，手在孫東柱的後背游走，溫柔撫摸那片白滑細膩的肌膚，讓我看看你的臉，男人說。

等孫東柱溫溫吞吞坐直，金建學看著他浮著微紅的臉頰和下一秒要滑下淚珠的眼睛，明明是約會時散發著清純的小孩，怎麼又可以這麼色氣的反差。是魅惑人心的妖精轉世吧，“...感覺要被你迷住了”

孫東柱沒來得及詢問，就被新一輪的抽插頂得說不出話來。

“甚、啊——不要、、嗯、”

大開大合的抽動每次都帶出一大片滑膩的液體，流到兩人身下的床單上，星星點點沾了大床的一角。

受不了、太滿了、腦子一片混沌。

被淚水模糊的視線下能看到金建學隱忍的表情，因為快感而皺起的眉頭，和抽插伴隨的低低的喘息，怎麼這個男人連做愛時也這麼該死的好看。啊——果然自己沒救了。

“要變成女孩子了嗎”

混沌里頭他似乎還能聽到金建學打趣，被快感沖得理智快斷線的孫東柱強行在呻吟間反駁，“啊、、才、嗯——、沒有、啊”怎麼還會這麼有餘裕啊。

“但每次我這樣說你下麵都吸得我好緊”金建學親昵地親吻耳後那片細致的肌膚，咬著他還沒打過耳洞的耳垂，“看啊都捨不得我離開是嗎” 

最後孫東柱哭喊著射出來，黏稠的精液掛在兩人的肚子之間。高潮時抽搐的內穴夾得人頭皮發麻，金建學舔著孫東柱飛快上升的脈搏，握著他的纖腰往深處撞。

做完後金建學把安全套打結丟棄，咚的一聲落在廢紙簍里。金建學坐在床邊咬著煙點火，裸著的背部有著孫東柱剛才留下的牙印和抓痕，像被小貓撓過一樣

雜七雜八的情感忽然涌了上來，如果說名為金建學的單戀是像一架黃色校巴撞他猝不及防，那被單戀的人填滿過的悲哀則是在做完愛最脆弱的時刻鋪天蓋地席捲了他。躺著盯金建學背影的孫東柱眨眨眼，手伸出去一點點，淚水又掉了下來，既然他都看不到了，孫東柱把手收回來自暴自棄抱著自己的膝蓋，由得眼淚流的更凶。

聽見動靜的金建學轉過頭來，見孫東柱在掉眼淚他一下子慌了手腳，“哎別哭”金建學慌張停下動作，手忙腳亂去抹孫東柱臉上狂掉的淚珠，“弄疼你了？”

沒有。孫東柱吸吸鼻子，可以抱抱我嗎，他說。

8.

我回來了。孫東柱扭開的把手，一進家門就見孫東明一如既往縮成一團坐在沙發上，抱著爆米花桶頂著個髮捲在看電影。他擠過去從桶里拿出幾顆爆米花丟進嘴裡，見爆米花忽然被奪，孫東明轉頭瞟了他一眼卻怪叫起來。

“嗚哇你”孫東明在自己的脖子旁邊比了個手勢，一臉嫌棄地道，“傷風敗俗”

“你說得像上次被人弄到滿脖子上都是瘀痕的人不是你似的”孫東柱不甘下風回嘴，伸手繼續爆米花小偷的行徑。是焦糖味的。

“至少我不會頂著那個樣子明天還要去上學”孫東明哼了一聲，打掉孫東柱還想拿多幾顆爆米花的手，轉頭又沉浸在電影里的女主角記憶里頭，罵罵咧咧地說著男主是個優柔寡斷的廢物。

對啊明天還要繼續上課。

回到自己的房間，孫東柱面朝下撲倒在米白色的床單上，臉上的妝早就被他的淚洗光了，他也不想在折騰自己再洗多次澡，到底今天是怎麼了…明明之前第二天有課上他是絕對不會約人，更何況是和人睡。他抱住了一旁的趴趴熊玩偶，累死了…

第二天的太陽猛熱得很，可苦了穿著拉鏈拉到頂才勉強可以擋住脖子的運動外套的孫東柱，幸好沒有體育課。他趴在桌子上眯著眼睛，同學給他換了個正對著空調的位置，吹得他昏昏欲睡，適度陽光舒服地打在他的臉上，聽著在操場上叫苦連天的學生想，這算甜蜜的辛苦嗎。

甜不甜蜜他不知道，但辛苦倒是真的。

放學後孫東明看著空蕩蕩的冰箱，宣佈今天還是出去吃披薩吧，不等孫東柱反抗他想吃肉的意見，沒來得及換下校服穿就被推著出門，糊里糊塗坐在店裡的狀態。

“你吃什麼？”孫東明翻著鮮紅色的菜單問他，那個顏色紅得過分，上面用鮮綠色寫著店鋪名字，沒sense到絕望的刺眼。

“我就說要吃肉了”

“那一個瑪格麗特一個肉醬意粉”

穿著圍裙的服務員掛著笑點點頭，收起他們的菜單轉身去廚房下單了。

“怎麼了，肉醬意粉也是肉啊”

孫東明理直氣壯的回瞪一直無語看著擅自點單的胞弟，其實他又不是對肉醬意粉有任何不滿，只是穿著無袖T一身清爽一點暴露的孫東明越看越礙眼，特別是隔壁桌的小女生們從剛才一直就看著他的手臂了。孫東柱把身上的校服外套剝了下來遞給他，眼神間都是嫌棄。他抬頭用下巴指了指隔壁，雙胞胎腦電波傳達成功，孫東明訕訕接過，乖順地穿上了。

等上桌時候孫東明顧著往手機瘋打字，而孫東柱手機沒電關機了，想和金建學訴訴苦孫東明重色輕親也不行，隔著玻璃無聊看商場人來人往的人群，手上握著氫氣球的小孩、放學後連群結隊的女生團體、挽著手臂走的甜蜜情侶。

…

不是。

孫東柱定睛一看，那不是金建學嗎。

那身衣服他化成灰也會認得。那次看電影孫東柱穿少了，金建學脫下外套披在他身上，被孫東柱帶了回家洗乾凈再還回去，金建學接過的時候還笑著說現在衣服上有孫東柱的味道，好像被標記了一樣，孫東柱笑彎了眼睛，只當金建學在開玩笑，卻一直記得他說每次他穿上都會想著他。

騙子。

金建學還是那個樣子，笑得溫柔低下頭聽那個女孩說話，由得對方拉著他的手臂晃啊晃，孫東柱甚至能想象到她嗲聲嗲氣親呢地叫他建學。忽然仿佛察覺到孫東柱的視線一樣，金建學抬頭往他的方向看去，孫東柱心裡一顫，低下頭猛吸套餐附送的冰可樂，後來不服氣地一想，又不是他做錯了事，怎麼又要避開金建學的目光了。他理直氣壯地往剛才兩人站著的方向看去。

金建學低著頭，女生仰著頭，遠看就是一幅金童玉女親吻的美畫。

孫東柱咬了咬下唇，轉過頭把剛到的肉醬意粉攪得稀巴爛。心不在焉聽孫東明拉長披薩的芝士抱怨他的男友做愛時老喜歡掐他的脖子——太粗暴了，他含糊著說。孫東柱翻了個白眼，但你不是喜歡廈璘哥這樣做嗎。肉醬送進嘴裡，吞下，在胃裡分解，消失，但腦海裡那一幕像壞了的老電影，重復上映，揮之不去。

吃過飯的雙胞胎在商場溜達，看到一家店前站著個職員在派氣球，寫著字的天藍色的氫氣球，想必是為了店鋪的宣傳，吸引了一群小孩圍在門前。最近的會飄的氣球也很罕見了。孫東柱想起小時候拿到氣球老會故意在家裡放手，一個個氣球貼著天花，過了幾天就會扁塌通通掉下來，被媽媽丟進垃圾桶。

“陪我去拿個氣球好嗎”

孫東明不明所以，還是陪著孫東柱混在一群小孩之間拿到了一個，在空氣間順著他們走路的動作一飄一飄，似乎一鬆手就會逃走的樣子，用繩索緊緊纏在孫東柱的手上。

快走到公寓前，孫東柱忽然停了下來。

氣球飛上了天，天藍色很快被黑夜淹沒，一頭扎進雲朵間看不見找不著了。

他轉身朝看著他放氣球的孫東明笑著說，

“真傷腦筋，又要重新找過一個daddy”

紅了的眼眶裡卻打轉著淚水，街燈下能見滾落臉頰的淚珠，掉到地上被水泥地吸收，深灰色的印子像他的氣球一樣，很快蒸發消失了。

10.

孫東柱說得到做得到。他自稱不是死纏爛打的人，既然金建學有了女朋友，那想必不需要他了。孫東柱甚至對女孩感到抱歉，他居心叵測呆在金建學身邊這麼久，想起金建學有次和他透露了約他的原因是想試試男生——果然還是軟軟的女孩子比較適合他嘛。

金建學一開始還是像個沒事人一樣給他每天發早安晚安，孫東柱狠下心來把金建學的對話設置靜音，自欺欺人通通無視掉，強行讓自己每次亂跳的心臟封入冰箱。相信沒人會喜歡碰冷釘子，不出所料很快那一條條信息也沒了蹤影，和金建學的對話框也瞬間被同學熱鬧火熱的班群擠了下去。

他對自己說一點也不辛苦，一遍一遍重復催眠自己，仿佛這樣就能忘掉他。其實也不是特別喜歡吃炒年糕。想起他而特地外賣打包了好幾天第一次見面時在那家吃的，吃到吐然後躲在被窩自虐般逃學看了整整一周的愛情電影，生離死別還是大團圓結局，無端都能使他哭得死來活去。

哎瞧你這個樣子，不難受嗎？孫東明心疼地給因為哭太多而頭疼欲裂的孫東柱遞來了一瓶電解質飲料，孫東柱吸吸鼻子，倔強地說只是看多了別人的愛情電影。眼睛紅得像兔子一樣，繼續把自己蒙在被子里。

被突然單方面斷掉聯絡的金建學往上翻著兩人的對話記錄，從一開始相互的早安晚安雜事，到後來只回一句早，到乾脆已讀，一句句‘今天的雲朵好漂亮[圖片]’‘晚安早點睡’孤零零擱在對話框的右方，傻乎乎等著個回復。明明也不是遲鈍的人，卻為對方開脫一定是最近太忙了而硬生生過了好一個星期才醒覺這大概是孫東柱對他不想繼續的意思，可能是找到個更好的daddy了？說到底一開始他們倆的關系不應該包含這種日常信息的來往——是的，金建學是知道的。咬著指甲，脆弱的邊緣被他的焦燥折磨到所剩無幾。

還沒發送的草稿箱擱著一句話。

‘我喜歡你’

看著月歷特地用紅筆圈起來的日子，終究還是沒法在相遇一百天說出口就結束了。所有都。

‘我喜’  
‘我‘  
’ ‘

金建學一點一點敲下刪除鍵，如同他忐忑地打下這句告白時用了多大勇氣，一字一字刪除，退出，埋葬自己的暗戀。

11.

短暫的逃學星期過去，孫東柱頂著快要裂開的腦袋瓜魂不守舍吸收老師一字一句吐出來的知識，只是多少進了他的腦子他也不知道。冷靜下來他忽然起了好奇心，研究起金建學會找個新女孩的原因，哼著小曲翻看對話內容。是自己表現得太露骨了嗎？還是自己太纏人了？啊——果然自己的愛太沉重了。他的心本來也想金建學經常發的空心，♡，空空蕩蕩，追求著一個能填滿它的人。這個空位曾經被叫金建學的人用粉紅色的心動填滿，甚至漫溢出來——只是現在一下子被抽乾罷了。但也不能怪別人不是嗎？誰叫他是用這種身份和金建學相遇，說不定對方到現在也摸不清原來孫東柱對他的一字一句都是出於他喜歡他的基礎上，因為他是個連交換個人信息NG的行規都不知道的笨蛋啊。孫東柱賭氣把手機扔回抽屜里，穩穩地被課本接住了。不應該翻看的，心情糟糕透頂。

“…孫東柱。孫東柱！”

孫東柱猛一個激靈，放空的靈魂回過神來，他茫然看著喊他話的同學，“啊是”

“你哥找你”

走到班房門前的孫東柱意外地睜大了眼，“怎麼來上學了”

“我就不能來上學嗎？”孫東明沒好氣地白了他一眼，“昨天班導那個老頭子打過來說我的出席率快不行了，要不是我哪會來”

雖然說著這樣的話，孫東明還是睡到下午才來露個臉就是。對早早訂好自己以後要走的路甚至樂隊已經開始小有名氣，可以自己賺到不少的孫東明來說，學校不是必然要出席的，可況交際真的太麻煩了——這個孫東柱也深表同感。偶然東明也令東柱羡慕得很，特別是自由自在在舞臺上唱著歌的時候，由心感嘆懂自己想做什麼並實行了的人真好。

“今晚來嗎？前陣子我們在那個比賽贏了，今晚酒吧是我們樂隊的專場”

孫東明揚起背後放著他樂隊拍立得的透明殼手機，是樂隊在ins發的宣傳。

“來嘛～當轉換心情也好”見他還沒要答應的跡象，孫東明搖著孫東柱的手臂，好像想起了什麼，“順便給你介紹一下英助哥，他之前的baby不混了”

孫東柱想了想快要到來的經濟危機，找不出拒絕的理由，“行吧”他應了下來。

“那這個給你”孫東明往孫東柱的手心擱下一部沉甸甸的相機，“記得給我們拍的好看一點”嘴角都是計劃通的笑。

孫東柱無語地握著手中的相機，“我就知道你不會單純地想邀我去看”

“有什麼關系？”孫東明厚顏無恥笑著說，“反正無論如何你每次都會來看的，幫我一個忙不過分吧？”

12.

“玩的開心嗎！”

酒吧——雖然說是酒吧，但感覺都快成livehouse了。有個小小的升高舞臺，最近都快成樂隊的地了，後面甚至放了塊樂隊名字的LED，據說是老闆給他們訂的獎品。臺下的人群大多都是聞訊而來的樂隊的粉絲，熱情的尖叫聲此起彼伏。疑似是老闆的男人笑咪咪的坐在吧台後面數著一疊鈔票，三白眼令人印象深刻，身上的氣質莫名其妙散發著慵懶的貓的感覺，孫東柱忍不住看多兩眼——被抓到了。男人眯著眼對他wink了一下。

“聽不到！！”孫東明握著麥克風大吼，背上黑漆漆的鍵盤反射著舞臺的光，他撩起垂了下來的劉海，“送你基佬！！！”

舞臺下叫的更歡了。

孫東柱和音響站得很近，鼓點幾乎把他的心臟敲碎。他抬起孫東明托付給他的相機，對焦，人群因為結他手的炫技把氣氛推到新一輪的高潮，在在孫東明拉著李寄旭親吻達到沸點。

人群叫的像鬼哭狼嚎。

唱完最後一曲，孫東明從臺上跳了下來，拉著孫東柱的手去吧台後面隨手扭開了瓶礦泉水，貓樣的男人走過來哭笑不得地說，你還是這麼自把自為啊東明。孫東明把瓶口封上，不顧形象拿手背抹掉唇上的水跡，紅色的口紅稍微花開了。他對孫東柱說，這位是我說過的英助哥。

金英助伸出手來，說，我姓金。

又是一個金先生。孫東柱回握，眼神碰上了瞬間躲開。怕生，尤其是剛才打量了他這麼久，有點怯。

拋下一句你們看著辦，孫東明又抓著瓶威士忌沖進人堆去找他的鼓手男友賠罪去，不消一會人群又傳來歡呼聲，扭頭一看是孫東明在空蕩蕩的舞臺上，握著酒的瓶口坐在男友身上，喝一口遞去一口，朱廈璘的手伸進了孫東明的衣擺下，怒氣早不翼而飛，兩人打啵打的火熱。

“聽東明說你在找daddy了？”

金英助從吧台底下翻出了幾瓶無酒精飲料，孫東柱一如既往指向了冰可樂，金英助對他笑笑，加了幾塊冰塊幫他倒進了高杯子，自己則是拿了一瓶啤酒從後面和他走到高椅上坐下。

“嗯”，孫東柱小口喝著，“經濟又快要不行了”他半真半假地笑著說。

“你和他一點都不像啊”金英助聽著孫東柱的話忽然感慨道。

“他？”

“以前的baby”金英助苦笑著說，“忽然就說不要做了。不知道是不是無意中踩他雷了”

兩人稍微交換了一下信息，不外乎是時間地點和價格問題，然後孫東柱盯著杯底的花紋說到怎麼沒見過這個杯子，金英助抿著嘴笑說是他把酒吧買下來後換的新款，比以前一碰就碎的好多了，他開玩笑道。

“我去一下洗手間”孫東柱從高椅上跳下來，卻被金英助拉住了手腕。他不解地去看他，卻見人在昏暗的燈光下醉紅的臉色，不是吧？酒吧的老闆這就醉了？

“別走…”

猝不及防被人拉著抱個滿懷，用力到孫東柱喘不過氣來，“金先生…？”

“你為什麼要離開我…”行吧，敢情是把他當成替代品了。

“抒澔啊…”

聽見金英助呢喃的名字，孫東柱瞬間石化了。名字本人下一秒閃亮登場，拉著金英助的手臂把孫東柱分開看清本人後更是直接讓他的腦子短路。

漁夫帽、PoloT、短褲，怎麼看也不像會是來玩的樣子。

“你夠了。”

甚至是氣喘吁吁的。應該是一路跑了過來，汗珠糊住了鬢角。

“抒澔…？是真的抒澔嗎…？”喝得迷迷糊糊的金英助半懵半醒盯著眼前渾身上下散發著‘我很不爽’氣息的男人

“我說我不想再做你的baby，你就真的去找了別人啊？沒想到哥你這麼蠢。”

“抒澔的意思是…？”金英助仍然是那副沒酒醒的樣子。

“我喜歡上哥了。所以我不想做哥的baby”

李抒澔一字一句盯著金英助的眼睛說，“我想做哥的男朋友”

金英助這下子是徹底醒了。

“我不是在做夢吧你掐我一下”

李抒澔毫不猶豫狠狠掐在金英助的手背上，那部分的肉少，更疼。

“疼疼疼…”

叫過疼後的金英助以過猛的動作抱住了眼前人，李抒澔的身體先是緊綳了那麼的一下，然後又放鬆了，他伸手回抱金英助，“但首先我們先離開這里吧，”金英助往李抒澔的脖子蹭了蹭，“人多到我受不了”

然後兩個人就這樣拋下了孫東柱一個牽著手走了。臨走前金英助對他拋了個抱歉的眼神，被他揮揮手送走了。

孫東柱也不在意，目擊了整場鬧劇的他沒感情地拍拍手，恭喜他們倆了。到現在他還是消化不了理科部的李抒澔學長竟然也是搞p活的…果然眼鏡下都不可用常識判斷。

你好說別人嗎？小天使忽然沖了出來，用天使棒戳戳孫東柱的腦門。是是。孫東柱揮了揮手，又把小天使趕回去。

出去透透氣吧。他伸了個懶腰，人群多的他想吐。瞄了一眼舞臺的狀況，反正要是真的發展成成人電影，勇訓哥也會阻止他們倆的。

13.

所以怎麼這個人會在這里。

幾乎是看到金建學的同時孫東柱就想回頭走了。

金建學還是老樣子，靠在牆上抽著煙，看著黑沉沉的天不知道在想些什麼。眼尾捕捉到他，眼裡閃過一絲驚訝，捻熄了煙招手讓孫東柱過去。

“怎麼哥會在這里了”

“啊，現在不再叫我金先生了？”

見打趣無果，金建學老實交代，“我下來扔垃圾，上面是我家”

怎麼酒吧上面會是住宅區啊。孫東柱嘀咕。

的確是挺不方便的，金建學摸摸鼻子，也有很多酒鬼。

兩人再次被沉默包圍，孫東柱也學金建學那樣無言看天，不是特別好看，雲層太多了，而且孫東柱滿腦子都是該不該為自己的已讀不回道歉，手指無意識把衣擺弄得皺巴巴的。

東柱啊，金建學抓住了孫東柱在玩衣擺的手指，孫東柱抬頭看著他，“我喜歡你。”

太突然了。孫東柱很明顯地呆住了，但他也沒有跑掉，只是站在那裡，由得金建學抓著他的手。

“喜歡是XION時的你，喜歡是孫東柱時的你，喜歡吃好多的你，喜歡上床時咬我的你，喜歡做完後纏人的你，喜歡臉頰肉乎乎的你，喜歡對我撒嬌的你”金建學深吸了一口氣，月光悄悄灑進了他們站著的小巷，“就算你有了新的daddy，你可以要多一個男朋友嗎？”

孫東柱被金建學說得眼眶通紅，“那哥的那個女生怎麼辦。”說出口的聲音都在抖，真難看。

金建學愣了一下，“那是我表姐。我們，”

孫東柱急了，他打斷金建學的話，“我明明看到了！那天你們在商場”

“你先聽我說完好嗎”，金建學無奈舉起了雙手，孫東柱噤了聲，每次想起那一幕他都心疼得一陣一陣痛。

“你大概看到我眼睛進睫毛她幫我吹走那一幕了”怕孫東柱再打斷他，金建學說得飛快，“真的是我表姐，可以認證。我發誓。”

“就是這樣？”孫東柱愣住了，沒想到居然是因為自己沒戴隱眼沒戴眼鏡鬧出來的誤會。

“嗯”金建學點頭，話鋒一轉，他盯著孫東柱，“到你說了”

“說什麼？”孫東柱裝傻，他用手指戳戳自己的臉頰肉，“不記得了”

“怎麼突然不回我信息了？”金建學走近了兩步，孫東柱不得不抬起頭看他。

“好嘛”，孫東柱偏過頭，臉上泛起尷尬的紅暈，“我以為你有女朋友了”

“所以就沒回我了嗎”

“是啦！”孫東柱羞得打他，“誰叫我喜歡你！”

事到如今孫東柱也不在乎破罐子摔碎，“喜歡你所以把別的男人都斷了，喜歡你所以會秒回你，喜歡你所以才讓你親我，喜歡你所以以為你有女朋友了就離開了，”他被金建學擁入懷里，近到能嗅到金建學的香水，是他挑給他的，好過分啊這個男人。

抓著金建學的衣擺，“我喜歡你。你大概不記得了，從你還會在舞臺上跳舞開始 。”

這個我倒不知道，金建學愣了一下。你當然不知道了，孫東柱悶聲說，所以我從見你那一天就想泡你，我小心機好多的，你這樣還喜歡我嗎？

喜歡你，無論是怎麼樣的你。金建學蹭了蹭孫東柱的臉，但不是女生更好嗎，孫東柱被金建學抱著，他悶悶不樂地說。金建學哭笑不得，手放在孫東柱的後腦勺揉亂了他的頭發，他說，“東柱更好”

“話說回來你想要多個男朋友嗎，我很尷尬的，告白了後沒被人甩但又沒答應。”

你想我拒絕你嗎，孫東柱從鼻子哼了聲，就算現在看不到表情，金建學敢打包票他就是在笑。

不是。金建學抱緊了孫東柱，我抱住了所以你也別想走。

“我喜歡你，所以，”孫東柱頓了頓，“請多指教了，男朋友xi”

金建學這才舒了口氣，“你知不知道我好緊張”，他親親孫東柱的額頭，“怕你不想要我”

孫東柱紅了耳朵，“先說了我沒新的daddy，所以我很窮的”

沒關系，金建學對他笑，“我養你”

“霸道總裁嗎你”，孫東柱也笑了，握著金建學的手搖來搖去，“你說怎麼我們這麼像些言情小說的奇奇怪怪誤會了”

“誰知道呢”金建學聳聳肩，上手撫平剛才被他弄亂了的孫東柱的頭髮。

“真的好老套的劇情”孫東柱吐槽說，“現在的電視劇也不會這樣寫”

“至少我抓住你了”金建學被自己說的的話紅了臉，“這不就夠了嗎”

14.

“呀孫東明！怎麼又這樣！！”一步出房門，看見孫東明坐在沙發下面在畫畫的模樣，孫東柱怪叫道，他拿起擱在沙發上的毛氈，一頭蓋在全裸的孫東明的頭上。

“啊！！”孫東明粗暴摘下突如其來敷在頭上的毛氈，“我不是說了嗎！！我要畫畫！！”他朝打斷他思路的孫東柱怒吼。孫東明喜歡畫畫是不穿衣服，畫家明曰，不穿衣服的開放感能使人的腦袋更加清晰，下筆自然也更加流暢。

“就算我知道你要畫畫，你如果要不穿衣服的話麻煩別在客廳里亂晃悠，”孫東柱從鼻子里哼了聲，指著客廳的落地窗說道，“你要知道對面的人能看到你的…”

“怎麼又說的好像你和我沒一起洗過澡一樣”自知理虧的孫東明不滿的哼唧兩聲，還是拿毛氈把自己包起來了，畢竟他也不想再收到對面屋的傷風敗俗投訴。

“又要出去嗎？”孫東明站起來把客廳的窗簾放下，紫外線瞬間被厚重的窗簾擋在外面，房間被黑暗籠罩，他走過去把燈打開順便給畫畫畫到口乾舌燥的自己倒了杯水，挨著牆上小口小口的喝。孫東柱問過他每天喝那麼多水不會水腫嗎，他反駁人水腫可不是因為喝水喝太多，況且，他揉揉自己的臉蛋，喝水促進新陳代謝，讓你的肌膚更美麗，讓你重拾素顏自信，然後被孫東柱毫不留情一巴掌糊在臉上。

見孫東柱在和他那雙黑色高幫鞋的鞋帶苦戰，孫東明用腳踢踢孫東柱的忙碌著的手，又問多次，“你又要這個時間出去？”

嗯，孫東柱點點頭，他終於把纏成一團糟的鞋帶解開，動手在綁蝴蝶結。

“你daddy嗎？”

“不，”他站起來跺跺腳，確定鞋子綁好了。往門後的鏡子確認自己的美貌今天也是在如常運作，他補道，“是男朋友”，轉頭朝孫東明伸舌頭做鬼臉，扭開門把踩著風一樣輕快的步履揚長而去，留下孫東明一個人和關上的大門大眼瞪小眼。

“呀孫東柱！！”

今天的孫家也是一片祥和呢。

end.

後記

“所以你真的和金建學在一起了？？”孫東明忍不住問此時正躺在他大腿上吧唧芝士波波球正香的孫東柱。

“嗯”

“怎麼沒跟我說！”明明委屈。

孫東柱翻了個白眼，“忘了”

“呀孫東柱！！”

real end.

**Author's Note:**

> 金建學生日快樂！！！！！  
> 從五月被親友的一句話開始構思，六月動筆，七月終於寫完了（拍手


End file.
